Making a move
by Trinnerti
Summary: One-shot. He hated watching men coming on to her.


**A/N:** This little one-shot came up while having a random talk with one of my best friends how he finally hooked up with the girl he was smitten about for years. This one is for you, sweetie and go you! Was about time you made a move. Enjoy! Written from Kakashi POV, slight Sakura POV.

**Summary:** He hated watching men coming on to her. KakaSaku

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Making a move**

This looked familiar, looking at her from a distance while men gathered around for her company and attention. If she wasn't so polite and freely giving away sincere smiles that made one feel important and acknowledged, just maybe, just maybe it wouldn't bother him so much. Every time her best friend Ino would drag her along in her nightly routine to go out, one look at Sakura and the men would come flying.

He remains in his usual dark booth in the corner, carefully hidden away in the shadows. Just observing and making sure Sakura didn't get any trouble from drunken men that became a little too much touchy feely to his liking. Usually when he is there, it would be under control. Because the moment he thought it went too far, the men always seemed to know he was glaring a whole in their backs, letting them know that for one more move they would get a chidori through their throat before they could even turn around and apologize. He smiled satisfied when another men had felt his heated glare when his hand came a little bit low on her back, and quickly pulled his hand back. Another men he saved Sakura from. But the uncertainties never left him while he was away on missions. Sure, he would make Naruto continue his work but now that his eyes were drawn to the Hyuuga heiress, he had gotten a bit sloppy. He also couldn't ask Sai when he was gone. Knowing that he didn't know why he had to do it, and he simply didn't trust the ink user to do what is best for their personal medic. The moment he heard he let Sakura fall from the bridge without even extending a hand to her to catch her mid fall while he was practically next to her, gave him a bad mark in Kakashi's book. But even though with that all said, he did know that Sakura could handle herself. When a man came on her bad side, he would know very quickly by the chakra enchanted fist coming his way. He had to say Tsunade did a great job learning her to do that. The monstrous strength of hers made her too intimidated for men to ask her out. Unfortunately, there were also men that found that a turn on, knowing that their girl could kick their asses anytime and could easily defend herself when the situation asked for it.

He lowered his book slightly when the most annoying guy he had seen in his life was tring to get his one billionth attempt to get a date with Sakura. Seriously, this guy never gives up. Kakashi secretly wished that the guy, Johei or was it Neith? Whatever his name was, could just for once step out of the line so he could beat the crap out of him and tell him to never show his face again near Sakura or he'll chidori his ass over to Suna. Johei or whatever, always made Sakura laugh. The bastard even brought flowers for her once too. The jerk.

Kakashi gulped as Sakura began to laugh and looked at her admirer while giving a nod. Nod… Did she just gave him a nod? As in whatever proposition that moron just made, she agreed? As in yet? No…way. Looking at the guy's face literally light up in joy confirmed his _yes._ But why? Why would she agree to get out with that…that.. him? Why can't these men just leave her alone? There were more girls out there every night and out all of them, why did that persistent son of a gun choose _his_ Sakura?

Kakashi was furious. Over his dead body that guy was going out with her. He saw him smile widely and put on his jacket to prepare for his departure. He took out a few more ryou then and Kakashi knew it was time to put the men straight. As the guy placed the ryou on the counter he winked at Sakura and waved before he turned to walk towards the exit. The moron was even smiling all the way through the exit until he met with the masked covered face that belonged to no other than the infamous Copy nin.

To his satisfaction he saw the smile falter a little, a confused look now in his eyes as he looked up at him. Then he made a mistake by placing his hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Got a problem old man?" He asked, irritation clearly hearable from his tone of speech. That was strike two. Kakashi visibly stiffened at the old comment, his eye narrowed to a dangerous slit as he glared at the guy.

The smile vanished completely and the scent of fear radiated of him in waves when he saw the almost diabolic in his eye. He quickly removed his hand from Kakashi's shoulder and hastily made an exit with his health still intact. He sighed then, pinching the bridge of his nose as he glanced back at Sakura before making his way back to his usual seat.

Why? Why was it nearly killing him inside? Looking back at Sakura… smiling of course, being herself and openly laughing out loud with one of her female friends that came to join her, he tries to figure it out. She was a dependent woman after all. Who wouldn't want her company? He tried not wanting her, but failed miserably. He continued to look at her, time usually goes so fast as he does, it's just one of those things that some people have. Charm. Appeal. What is it about her? So strong willed and admirable. Why was she going out with such a low-grade guy? What is he supposed to do? Letting her go out with that obnoxious asshole? He rather visit Gai for one of his challenges then allow that to happen…

"Kakashi!"

"Huh?" Came his reply as he blinked. Lowering his book fully to see Sakura standing right in front of him.

"Silly! Where were you?" Sakura asked him while smiling that lovely smile of hers. Kakashi looked back in confusion, surprised she had noticed her after all these weeks sitting here, guarding her. Ah well, he supposed it would happen one time or another. She threw her head back laughing and helplessly looks at him with disbelief as his confused gaze began to grow.

"In your head Kakashi, you were spaced out."

He, suppressing everything he wants to ask to her, merely shrugged and picked up the book once again to pretending to read further. He knew she wouldn't persist in asking, that's just how their relationship was. They both talked when they wanted and understood if one of them doesn't. He wanted to ask if she really was going out with that guy, he wanted to tell her not to… because he knows for a fact that guy is no good for her. But if he did that, she would know he had been watching her. And that could either go two ways. One thing she would find it flattered in would find out about his carefully hidden feelings for her. Or he would get a lecture about how she could take care of herself and get a knock on the head for trying to mingling with her life. He released a silent sigh.

She saw him sinking in deep thought again as he scratched the back of his head in agitation. Whatever was bothering him, she wished she could help him out. But Kakashi was rarely a person to ask for her, he was so stubborn, the baka.

"What?" Kakashi asked. Beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable with her staring. She blushed then, which made her unbelievable cute in his opinion. She turned her head away, no longer able to meet his gaze. Wanting to get this awkward silence away between the two of them, he asked the one thing he could think of, and blurted it out before he could stop himself.

"Was he bothering you?" He wanted to slap himself on the head. It was none of his business with who Sakura did and didn't date. He shouldn't meddle.

"Hmm?" Sakura replied. Turning her head around to regard him once again. Her eyes blinked innocently, completely oblivious to his discomfort, which irritates him even more.

"That guy! The guy that's always asking you out…" he can't believe it! He really did it. He blurted another thing out he didn't want to say. He wanted to smack his head on the table. Seeing Sakura's eyes narrow slightly at his statement, he gulped nervously, inwardly preparing for her wrath. He actually began to sweat a little in anxiety as she remained silent while fidgeting with his book still in his hands.

_Just tell me already!_ Kakashi thought in desperation. He couldn't handle the silence anymore. He needed to hear it from her before he exploded. How about if she starts liking this guy and goes out with him more regularly? His mind was racing. That guy was such a player! He had it written all over his face! Why does that loser wear that stupid jacket anyway? Why? Why does he come here to waste money on a bottle of sake he doesn't even drink? Why? Why is he thinking like that in the first place, _WHY-CAN'T-SHE-JUST-LIKE-ME!-Why—_

"Oh Johei? He just asked me on a date…" Her tone was abnormally cool than usual. And as he opened his tightly closed eye he noticed the small forced smile on her lips.

But that even made him so shocked and stunned as he was now. It was when he realized what he had just asked_ himself_. The blood rushed down from his face in terror, the book falling out of his hands as he didn't have the strength to hold it up any longer. Sakura noticed immediately that something was wrong and quickly to his aid. He barely heard her.

"Oh Kakashi, are you okay? What's wrong?" She was extremely close, closer than she had ever been before outside of their sparring sessions, or maybe this time he was paying more attention to the fact she was standing next to her. He could feel her body heat through her clothes, making him squirm even more. Her lips kept moving but he didn't hear anything what she was saying. All he could do at the moment was look at her, feeling her warm smooth hands touching his covered face with concern. He wanted her, he wanted her for himself. Making up his mind he made his decision.

He softly grabbed her by bother her arms, effectively stopping her from talking. He looks down at her arms with sorrow and smoothes his hands to hers so they entwined. He's so selfish, and it's eating him inside. No matter how many times he said he wasn't going to interfere, he couldn't help it. He already said a few things he regretted, what's a couple more?

"Don't go…" Was all he could say.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura's tone was confused and slightly nervous. Being at the proximity they were is exhilarating and dangerous. He looked so handsome to her. No matter that she hadn't seen his face, his strange and annoying habits. It all didn't matter to her and didn't keep her at bay like it did by other women. She couldn't help but fall in love with this man. Why must he do this to het? Obviously he doesn't understand the affect he had on her? That she would do anything for him, just when she was thinking of moving on and see other people to get over this love that could never be. How could he ever fall in love with her? And now finally when she tries to move on, he decided to get so close…

"On your date…with him…don't go" he said louder, now looking at her with a stern, almost angry look.

Sakura eyes widened slightly, startled. "What? W-hy?"

"Because I DON'T LIKE HIM!" He spat out with so much venom while releasing her from his grip. Sakura gasped shocked, taking a step back while a hint of fear began to shine in those emerald deep depths. Now he had overdone it. He sounded like a kid about to have a tantrum, he even scared her away with his yelling. Releasing what he'd done his eye softened as he lowered his head slightly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you Sakura," He said apologetically while looking at the edge of his book, ashamed he couldn't control his emotions.

This is all wrong. Why is it he can never say the right things? She was looking at him all confused and worried. Then she looks away. Unable to meet his eye. Sakura looked so vulnerable but at the same time so enticing to him. He didn't know what to say to make the situation better. So he did the only think he could think of.

Grabbing her softly by the waist with one hand, and pulling his mask down with the other he kissed her right there and then. He pressed her completely to him as he licked the seam of her lips to beg for an entrance, deepened it when she allowed him access. He poured everything into that single kiss. His jealousy, his anxiety, his desperation, his love even… Anything to show her how he felt about her and to show her why she shouldn't go. He inwardly breathed relieved when her arms came up to rest upon his shoulder, kissing him back with the same rhythm and love he placed into the kiss. Lust began to spike up at him and he knew he had to stop before he went too far.

He let her go the slowly, placing the last small peck on her lips before pulling his mask back up, happy she didn't just pull back and smack him in anger. She remained still, speechless which made him nervous. Then she tilted her head up, a teasing twinkle in her green eyes.

"Ohhh, so that's why you didn't want me to go?" She asked with a half smile, placing her arms on his chest as she stepped closer once again.

Rubbing the back of his head embarrassed, he chuckled nervously. He managed a smile and a nod then whilst answering.

"Yeah…"

_**~Owari~**_


End file.
